


My Viola

by FizzyCustard



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aliases, Angst, Birthday Memories, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Romance, Unhappiness, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: (Tumblr Fic Request for blog name Fictionalquintessence) Viola is a human woman from our world, who is on the journey with the Company of Dwarves on their quest to re-claim Erebor. In Lake-town, during an evening of merry making with the Master, Viola disappears into the night and plays her violin; it is her most prized possession and the reason for her alias which she uses in Middle-earth to forget her previous life. But when Fíli hears her music, he cannot hold back from her any longer and makes his feelings known.





	

She was only known as Viola here. The identity that she had carried against her will for many years was now left behind. Being in this world meant that she could discard the persona that she had worn all her life so far and now, finally, be the person she wanted to be. 

The air was still full of shouts, singing and cheerful song from the party which was gathered in the main town hall. The people of Lake-town had welcomed Thorin and his Company with wide arms upon the offer of his wealth once it was taken back from the dragon beneath Erebor. But Viola felt no urge in her to join such merry making; instead she had chosen to disappear into a secluded part of the town. Viola held in her hand her most prized possession: the violin that her mother had given her for her twelfth birthday before passing away. Even when hiking up in the hills, from where Viola had disappeared and woken on the outskirts of Rivendell, she had made sure her violin had been packed. Whenever she put the bow to the strings, her heart took over, and the music of her soul would come forth. Her mind would be taken away to the times when her mother call her for breakfast, when they curled beneath a blanket, reading a book together, or when they would pack up a picnic and venture somewhere new for the day. The sway of her arm back and forth and the elegant movement of her long fingers upon the strings would guide the music out into the air. 

Viola took out her violin and looked upward to the moon, which would drift behind clouds and then re-appear. The snow had stopped falling now, leaving a shallow dusting underfoot. Everything had become so quiet out in the cold night air. All of the townsfolk were with the Master, toasting to Thorin Oakenshield, and drinking their fair share of fine ales and wines. No one would disturb her out here. 

The body of her violin rested against her shoulder, the rest upon her chin and the bow swept back and forth against the strings, whilst her left hand curled around the neck. Upon instinct, guided by her memories, Viola played. It was the first song her mother had every taught her to play, a soft and melancholy symphony. She had forgotten the name of it, but had never forgotten one chord. Tears slid down her cheeks as she saw her beautiful mother before her eyes, offering her the violin case on her birthday, bound in gold wrapping paper. “I love you, my darling.” 

“I love you, Mom,” Viola whispered. Her body swayed from side to side, and then she turned upon her heels, her hands still moving. From the top of her head down to the tips of her toes, every part of her moved to the music. 

A figure stood some way behind Viola, mesmerised by her movements. He watched, his lips curling into a smile and his blue eyes shining brightly in the darkness. She was so beautiful; the way her arm swept the bow back and forth and how her whole being seemed to have become one with the sad tune. It was such a spectacle to behold. 

The sense of being watched washed over Viola and she turned quickly to see someone in the shadows. Embarrassed, she began to quickly pack her violin back into her bag. 

“No!” Fili called. “Don't stop because of me.” He stepped forward. 

Viola looked down, not able to meet his gaze. “How original? I play violin and call myself Viola.” 

“Is that not your real name?” Fili asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, and I'd rather you not ask what my real name is. I left that part of me behind,” Viola replied, her voice growing thick in defence. 

Fili watched as her hands seemed to shake whilst she struggled to get the violin back in her back pack. “Please, I want you to play something else,” he asked. “I've never heard music so beautiful before.” 

“You're just saying that,” Viola said waspishly. 

“No,” Fili replied in a stern manner. “I mean it. I want you to play something for me.” And with that he offered a broad smile, of which always made Viola's chest constrict and breath tighten. 

Viola inhaled, drawing a deep breath and tried her hardest to tune Fili's presence out of her mind. She put the bow back to the string, closed her eyes and let the music flow through her again. This time it was a tune that she had not remembered for some years, however, it flowed back to her so quick and without effort. It was uplifting, bright and jovial. 

Fili stood behind Viola, feeling all tension and worry leave him. The worry of the quest, the worry of Kili's leg wound and the worry of facing Smaug seemed to dissipate as Viola played, soothing him to the core. And he watched her dance once more, her shoulders and hips shifting quickly to the high and happy chords. Fili slipped behind Viola, his body so close to hers and then he placed his hands upon her waist. He too began to move, letting the music dictate to his body. 

No one bothered them that evening as they moved together, marvelling in each other's presence and the music which was echoing through the air. Gradually the music began to slow down, the chords becoming longer and more drawn out. Viola's movements became slower and she was more aware of Fili's hands at her waist. It felt right to finish the song here. 

Silence fell between them for a few seconds, until Fili spoke. “You are amazing, my Viola. I wish you would yourself see how I see you.” 

“How do you see me?” she asked, turning her upper body to face him and her violin and bow falling to her sides. She was anticipating his response with such great eagerness. Butterflies were flapping hard in her stomach.

“Is this enough of an answer for you?” he replied, and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.


End file.
